Molinillos de viento
by Mare Frigoris
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto y Uchiha Sasuke se habían vuelto a reencontrar por azar del destino. Pero la situación entre los dos había cambiado. Pues al igual que dos molinillos, sus corazones tendían a moverse al caprichoso son del viento.


**Notas del fanfic:**

**Disclaimer:** El universo y los personajes de este fanfic de Naruto no me pertenecen. Son objetos de la gran imaginación de Masashi Kishimoto.

Antes de comenzar a leer, me gustaría señalar un par de aspectos:

- Han pasado cinco años con respecto a Naruto Shippuden.

- Akatsuki ha sido eliminada.

Muy buenas a todos, en esta ocasión me encuentro en con un fanfic largo del pairing _NaruSasuNaru_. Aunque no es la primera vez que escribo acerca de esta pareja, debo admitir que me tiene enganchada. A mi parecer se puede sacar una buena historia de cualquier cosa, hasta de una cuchara. Pero de momento, creo que haré un favor a la humanidad y sólo me limitaré a los fandoms de Naruto y Hetalia xD

Espero de todo corazón que disfrutéis, aunque sea un poco, leyendo este humilde fanfic.

* * *

><p><strong>MOLINILLOS DE VIENTO<strong>

Capítulo I: El despertar

A los veintiún años, en primavera, Naruto volvió a despertar. Durante muchos años había estado sumido en un profundo letargo. Un sueño gris y nocivo que borró todo lo que alguna vez había anhelado, que erosionó su fortaleza como una roca bajo el constante azote del mar. Fue un sueño melancólico que lo arrastró hasta límites insospechados y que, sin apenas darse cuenta, lo transformó en una persona desconocida.

Fueron años duros en los que Naruto había pasado a formar parte del Escuadrón ANBU. Con la aprobación de la Hokage y respaldado por varias recomendaciones, había logrado hacerse un puesto en el Escuadrón de Espionaje, departamento que abandonaría al cabo de unos meses para enrolarse en el Escuadrón de Asesinato, mucho más activo y afín a sus habilidades. Entre sus colegas y compañeros de misión, era conocido por la eficacia y por la singularidad con la que manejaba su katana. Se trataba de una técnica más bien irregular, basada en el caos y en la improvisación. Golpes rápidos y directos; constantes cambios de ángulo y contraataques espontáneos. Naruto había aprendido a manejar la katana en la adolescencia tardía, al poco de que Akatsuki hubiera sido derrotada e ingresara en el cuerpo de los ANBU.

Durante esta época, sus días en el escuadrón pasaron sin pena ni gloria. Misión tras misión, su katana y su uniforme quedaban empapados en sangre roja y brillante, y por las noches, crueles pensamientos irrumpían en su cabeza, burlándose de su falta escrúpulos. En su sueño, Naruto encontraba cierto regusto al blandir su katana contra ninjas enemigos. Le satisfacía encabezar enfrentamientos y pelear hasta el agotamiento entre los suyos. En este aspecto, se podría decir que llevaba una vida dominada por la sombra, la lealtad y la sangre.

La vida de un ninja de élite.

Sin embargo, fue bien entrada la primavera de su vigésimo primer cumpleaños, cuando la llegada de una noticia inesperada truncó su largo letargo y lo forzó a abrir los ojos.

Por aquel entonces, Naruto acababa de regresar de una misión en el País de la Tierra. Era un día húmedo y lluvioso de principios de abril, pero se respiraba un cierto aire festivo en las medianías de la villa. Decenas de vendedores ambulantes y puestos de comida se preparaban para la llegada del Hanami, mientras los niños jugueteaban bajo el agua fresca de la lluvia y los mayores paseaban al resguardo de coloridos paraguas.

Naruto fue convocado ante la Hokage nada más llegar a casa. La citación se la había traído un vistoso halcón que graznaba con insistencia detrás de una ventana. En su pata llevaba una pequeña nota. Tras leerla, el joven soltó un suspiro agotado y mullido.

En el mismo cristal sucio de la ventana, observó su reflejo. Era la viva imagen de un combatiente; pelo revuelto, uniforme salpicado por una mezcla oscura de mugre y sangre, arma al costado. La misión a la que había sido destinado resultó ser especialmente complicada. Y como cada vez que regresaba después de una larga cacería, su cuerpo estaba resentido y desfallecido.

Pensó en dormir allí mismo, en el oscuro salón.

Pero las instrucciones habían sido claras: debía darse prisa e ir al despacho de la Hokage para recibir una noticia importante. No había tiempo para descansar. Aún no.

Sin apenas ponerse un poco más presentable, Naruto salió a la calle y se apresuró hacia el citado despacho, atajando velozmente por los húmedos tejados de las casas. No sabía por qué, pero había algo en el asunto que le daba mala espina. Una corazonada, tal vez pura intuición. No estaba muy seguro. Sólo tenía claro que no le gustaba ni la razón ni la urgencia con la que había sido convocado. Tsunade no era una mujer que tendiera a exagerar. O al menos no demasiado.

¿Qué demonios habría sucedido durante su ausencia?

El ANBU se quedó parado frente a la puerta del despacho rumiando ese mismo pensamiento. Tras una larga respiración, sus nudillos golpearon secamente la madera rojiza de la puerta, y esperó a que la voz grave de Tsunade le diera permiso para entrar.

–Adelante.

Abriendo la puerta con un quejido lastimero, Naruto penetró en la sala y echó una rápida ojeada en derredor, sorprendido. Al parecer no era el único al que habían llamado. Gran parte de sus amigos también estaban allí, guardando silencio en fila y con una mirada reconcentrada en la cara.

–Acércate, chico-zorro –ordenó Tsunade con un gesto. Naruto hizo lo que la mujer le pedía y aguardó aparentemente paciente a que ésta continuara–. Bien, supongo que por algo tendré que comenzar. Trataré de ir al grano y de no extenderme mucho –sus manos se entrelazaron entre un montón de papeles sin firmar–: Te has convertido en un buen ANBU, de verdad que sí. Nunca albergué dudas de que no defraudarías ni a Konoha ni a tus compañeros. Es porque creo en ti por lo que he decidido confiarte una tarea de gran importancia.

–De qué se trata –instó Naruto, dando un paso al frente. Tenía ganas de que las cartas se mostraran sobre la mesa y así dejar de sentir aquella presión que le oprimía el pecho hasta el punto de hacerlo boquear.

–Verás, hace poco más de una semana se dispararon todas las alarmas de la villa cuando un ninja renegado traspasó nuestros dominios.

–¿Un ninja renegado?

–Aún no entendemos cómo pudo burlar a los ninjas que guardaban la frontera en su estado –Tsunade entrecerró los ojos, como si así pudiera rememorar el acontecimiento con mayor detalle–. Estaba muy malherido. No decía más que incoherencias… –su voz se interrumpió bruscamente. Luego observó a Naruto.

–¿Qué clase de incoherencias? –preguntó éste, impulsado por un acto reflejo.

–Hablaba de Uchiha Madara, de su muerte. Aseguraba que lo había matado a pocos kilómetros de aquí, en una pradera anegada –la mujer miraba fijamente al ANBU y hablaba despacio, procurando que sus palabras fueran bien asimiladas–. Tras buscar por todas las praderas de los alrededores, hace tres días hemos dado con su cadáver. No mentía. Aquel joven de mirada corrupta no mentía. Uchiha Madara está, efectivamente, muerto.

Naruto frunció los labios en una fina línea y clavó su mirada azulina en los expresivos ojos de la Hokage. Madara había sido asesinado por un ninja renegado. El ninja más peligroso y buscado de todo el continente había muerto a manos de otro ninja que, por lógica, era más poderoso (o al menos más hábil). Ni él mismo, un ANBU especializado en el asesinato, había sido capaz de dar con su sombra. Pero había otra persona que, actuando por solitario y al margen de la ley, había logrado hacerlo pedazos.

De pronto se sintió enfermo.

Su mente trabajaba a toda velocidad para neutralizar la verdad que lo carcomía dolorosamente por dentro. Sabía perfectamente _quién_ había sido el responsable. Lo había tenido muy claro desde el momento en que había visto los rostros absortos de sus compañeros. Normalmente no era muy perspicaz, pero había ciertos asuntos que podía oler a distancia. Porque tenían aroma a sangre. Porque tenían aroma a _traición_.

–¿Dónde está? –fue lo único que brotó de sus labios.

–Naruto… –Tsunade se había levantado y observaba al joven con cariño. Había crecido mucho en los últimos cinco años y se había vuelto tan fuerte como su padre. Ya no era el genin gamberro y despistado del Equipo 7, sino un ninja de élite consagrado y respetado– Yo, como líder de esta villa, querría que fueras tú el que se hiciera cargo de él. ¿Te ves capaz de soportar mi egoísta petición? Como ANBU no estás en derecho de negarte, pero si realmente es demasiado para ti creo que podríamos arreglarlo y…

–No será necesario –interrumpió Naruto, cortante. Le gustara o no, Sasuke siempre había sido su responsabilidad. Hubo un día, hace mucho tiempo, en que había jurado que lo traería de vuelta a la villa y que cuidaría de él. No podía darse el lujo de romper la promesa justo ahora.

–Está bien, entonces lo dejo en tus manos. Podrás encontrarlo en el hospital, en una sala vigilada. Los últimos informes que tengo dicen que su estado es estable, aunque continúa inconsciente.

–Naruto –Sakura había avanzado hacia el ANBU antes de que éste saliera por la puerta, sujetándolo suavemente por la muñeca–, lo siento mucho. No tenías por que respetar aquella promesa que me hiciste. Tú y Sasuke… –su voz se quebró. Naruto le devolvió una mirada opaca, indescifrable.

–No te preocupes por eso –dijo.

Luego abandonó la sala sin hacer ruido.

**o0o0o0o**

Efectivamente, la sala en la que se hallaba Sasuke estaba milimétricamente vigilada. Naruto tardaría cerca de una hora y media en convencer a todos los vigilantes de que tenía luz verde para entrar. Se trataba de una sobria habitación color crema, con una mesilla, una butaca y la propia cama del paciente. Había un jarrón con flores silvestres en la mesilla y varias revistas.

–Me gustaría estar a solas con él –pidió Naruto a los guardias–. Serán sólo cinco minutos –se apresuró a aclarar.

Los vigilantes se retiraron de mala gana hacia el pasillo, y aunque ninguno cerró la puerta al tope, Naruto se sintió aliviado. Allí estaba, frente a Uchiha Sasuke, su antiguo compañero de equipo. El ninja con el que había competido prácticamente por todo, con el que había discutido en incontables ocasiones, con el que había peleado… y vencido. El ninja al que había odiado, al que todavía odiaba.

Sus manos comenzaron a temblar. Maldita sea, allí estaba él. Tumbado sobre la cama, dormitando. Su piel, tan pálida como siempre, y su pelo, chorros de tinta sobre la nieve. Verlo en aquel estado, tan frágil y desprotegido, era injusto. Así no podía despreciarlo con toda su capacidad. Así no podía liberar todo el rencor que guardaba dentro.

"¿Por qué diablos has vuelto, Sasuke? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué no antes, cuando todos te necesitábamos?"

Un espasmo helado recorrió su cuerpo. Se sentía débil, estar allí lo estaba poniendo enfermo. La cabeza le empezaba a dar vueltas, y su pulso se había disparado. Quería largarse de aquella sala con olor a desinfectante y olvidarse del asunto. Quería dormir durante una semana entera y comer un buen tazón de ramen.

Incluso quería irse a trabajar. Cualquier cosa con tal de desaparecer de allí.

La presencia de Uchiha Sasuke tenía el poder de levantar todos sus temores en un remolino caótico y oscuro. Había tardado tanto tiempo en olvidar, en seguir adelante por sí solo… que resultaba irónico que en cinco efímeros minutos todo se hubiera disuelto. Como si dedos invisibles tiraran de sus párpados hacia arriba, era incapaz de evadir la imagen de aquel cuerpo conocido y maltrecho. Y eso le hacía arder.

Ardía de rabia.

Ardía de irritación y resentimiento.

Sasuke los había abandonado después de que su corazón eligiera la venganza. Los había desechado como meros despojos y había pisoteado todos los buenos sentimientos que albergaban hacia él. Eso era algo que Naruto jamás le perdonaría. Quizás en el pasado lo hubiera hecho, pero no ahora. No, no estaba en su nueva condición de ANBU el perdonar a un ninja renegado. Su trabajo le exigía otro tipo filosofía.

Una filosofía que no conocía el significado de la palabra redención.

Vacilante, sus ojos echaron un vistazo a la puerta entreabierta. En breve los vigilantes irrumpirían dentro y lo sacarían de allí. No había problema; tampoco es que quisiera seguir en aquella sala por más tiempo. Ya regresaría cuando Sasuke recuperara la consciencia y él mismo se encontrara con más fortaleza moral para soportarlo.

Antes de salir de la habitación, le lanzó una última ojeada al rostro níveo de su ex-compañero. Luego soltó un taco y se alejó por el pasillo, haciendo resonar sus pasos en el suelo brillante y recién encerado.

Al llegar a casa, el Sol era sólo una rayita de limón sobre el horizonte anaranjado. La lluvia no había dejado de caer y el viento se había levantado, barriendo los pétalos de los cerezos en flor en una danza sinuosa y bella. Exhausto, Naruto se desplomó sobre el sillón y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, sintiendo cómo su mente divagaba.

¿Qué debería hacer ahora? ¿Por qué tenían que haber salido las cosas tan mal? ¿Cómo se las arreglaría para volver a mirar a Sasuke a la cara? ¿Cómo se supone que debería tratarle? ¿Cómo rayos iba a hacerse cargo de él? ¿Dónde viviría? ¿En su casa, solo? ¿Qué haría si volvía a quedarse colapsado ante su presencia?

Ahogó una maldición en un cojín que tenía a mano. Pensar todas aquellas cosas no tenía sentido; las palabras y los planes nunca habían sido su fuerte. ¿Acaso no era él un chico de acción?

* * *

><p><strong>¡Bueno! Esto es todo por ahora. Como supongo que ya sabréis, a los fanfikers nos encantan las galletitas (ya sean buenas o malas). ¡Así que alimentad a la pobre Frigoris!<strong>

**No, ahora hablando en serio, me encantaría que plasmárais vuestras opiniones a cerca del capítulo. Sé que es corto, pero tampoco era mi intención asustaros tan pronto xD**

**Muchas gracias por leer.**

**Atte,**

**_Mare Frigoris_**


End file.
